The Hidden Artwork
by s2CherryBlossoms2
Summary: SEQUEL TO BAD GIRL, GOOD GIRL. A concealed painting remains waiting in a silent room, mentioned in a diary, forgotten but now remembered. Will Sakura be able to discover and unveil it or will she even want to search for it when she has finally moved on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**A/N: Hi all, this story is kind of like a sequel to Bad Girl, Good Girl except it's only discussing the journey that is going to be undertaken by the characters while they search for Akira's painting. Thanks for reading XD**

**

* * *

**

A rosette hair coloured girl leaned against the foot of the couch, an amused smile playing on her rosy pink lips as she read the letter she had received from her friends. Well, technically written by one friend with another's handwriting scrawled in different sections of the letter to offer his input. Sakura's vivid green eyes scanned over the contents of the letter.

* * *

_Dear Sak __**(I still think he should have put TO SAK. But you know how formal Gaara is, Sak. Hopeless, I tell you)**_

_As you read in our last letter, we have been doing well over here and have been studying/working hard. Both Kiba and I often reminisce of the past_ **(**_**He's just saying he MISSES YOU in his formal language)**_ _and we look forward to seeing you once more._

_We hope that the younger Uchiha is treating you well. If not, he will be adequately dealt with __**(He will be in BIG TROUBLE)**__. It is best that I finish this letter while it is short because Kiba is accusing me of formal language and analyzing this letter as I write it- from behind my shoulder. _

_Also, he is complaining about how I am using the last piece of paper in the house to write this letter to you and thus he has none left to write on. Which is WHY he should have bought paper the last time he went out when I told him to go buy paper- which he failed to do so. __**(I got distracted that's all…and he had plenty of time to venture outside and buy paper himself although he said that he couldn't since I wouldn't lend him my car…he should have taken public transport…)**_

_P.S. Also, since you are aware that Kiba obviously prefers you over me, can you please kindly persuade him to allow me to borrow his car and take it for a drive __**(No. Even if you ask me Sak, I refuse to let Gaara slaughter my precious baby car, which is named after YOU remember, with his wild driving)**_

_P.P.S. Once we return to your side, which will be next holidays, I will personally drive you around to where you want to go __**(Sak. Trust me, your life is more important than Gaara being your personal chauffeur. When he offers, SAY NO)**_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Gaara __**( AND KIBA)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes at her two friends antics which was apparent even in writing. She knew how worried Kiba was when it came to Gaara's driving and Gaara's desire to drive the car around but since she had never personally been in a car with Gaara driving, Sakura wasn't quite sure how bad it was. Gently placing the letter onto her table, she glanced sideways as her mobile rang, loud and clear in the silent room. Picking it up swiftly, Sakura identified the caller with an amused tilt of the corner of her lips.

"Well, well Uchiha, nice of you to be calling"

She could just envision him smirking on the other end of the line.

"And how quick of you to answer my call on the first ring" came his teasing voice from the other end, a smug tone definitely underlying his words.

Sakura smiled, amusement flickering in her eyes.

"A coincidence. I just happened to be close to my phone Uchiha"

Sakura knew that, deep down, she personally enjoyed the banter that they shared between them, although she still regarded him as an arrogant jerk. But from the events in the past, she knew that there was an undeniable connection between them which had nothing to do with Akira.

To her, he was simply Sasuke Uchiha.

Not the Akira-look-a-like.

He was the one who could make her blush, make her angry, make her calm and make her happy and he was the Uchiha who she loved…though she found it slightly embarrassing to say when she said it to him.

But after a year together, she was content with how comfortable and at ease they were with each other.

"Are you busy right now?" came his drawling voice.

"Of course I am. I'm always busy"

"Oh really…"

Sakura tilted her head, confused slightly by the hanging sentence before a knock resounded on her bedroom door. Clutching the phone to one ear, Sakura made her way to her bedroom door, carefully maneuvering her way through the clothes hastily thrown on the floor.

"What do you mean by 'Oh really'?" retorted Sakura as she clasped her hand around the smooth surface of the doorknob and pulling it open only to find herself gazing at a black t-shirt before her viridian green eyes travelled upwards to meet the entertained look on the younger Uchiha's face, his trademark smirk apparent on his features.

Reaching forward, Sasuke pulled the startled girl towards him and kissed her gently on the lips as his hand pulled her closer against him before his lips travelled to the side, near her ear.

"You don't seem to be busy anymore" he whispered, jokingly.

Snapped out of her surprised reverie, Sakura growled and pulled away from him, her eyes glaring up at him in defiance.

"How the heck did you get in here? Also, I don't enjoy being surprised like that, you jerk" snapped Sakura, although her slim arms had unconsciously wrapped around his waist, mirroring his positioning with his arms tightly wrapped around her.

Sasuke smirked.

"Your dad appears to like me" replied Sasuke simply, combing his fingers through Sakura's pink locks, which had grown longer since the events from the past.

She felt like retorting or arguing back at him about his arrogance although his fingers appeared to have a soothing effect on her.

Sakura smirked before pulling Sasuke down to move her lips over his own, gently prying his mouth open for a heated, passionate kiss, their tongues dueling with one another, each refusing to back down from the challenge ,however, the necessity for air separated the two.

Pulling away, Sakura and Sasuke merely smirked at each other before she buried her head against his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. There was no need for words although words between the two of them was something they both thoroughly relished and enjoyed due to the challenge.

"Don't think you've won this, Uchiha" stated Sakura, her lips curling into a challenging smile against his chest.

"Of course" came his reply, though she definitely knew that he was smirking as he said that.

The egotistical jerk.

But neither missed the way her body relaxed in his arms as she sighed in contentment, before attempting to disguise the sigh as a cough.

* * *

"So, who actually has all the diaries now?" questioned Kiba, leaning his head back on the armrest as he lay sprawled on the couch of Itachi's office while Gaara leaned against the window sill.

They were meaning to surprise Sakura with their visit since she would be expecting them to visit on their next holiday but both Gaara and Kiba had managed to complete their studies for this semester ahead of time and were given permission to leave.

After arriving, they had been updated on all the current happenings by Itachi himself.

Apparently, Vince's company was slowly but steadily prospering and Vince's relationship with the Haruno family had become much more friendlier and comfortable.

Kiba smiled to himself.

He knew that initially he had still doubted Vince and was wary of him but had gradually come to accept the man.

Itachi peered over his paperwork at the two boys currently lounging around within the confines of his office.

"Sak is in possession of all the diaries"

Gaara tilted his head at the Uchiha's answer.

All three of them had glanced over the diaries before handing them over to Sakura but there had been something that bothered Gaara…almost like something still hadn't been settled yet.

"Hey Uchiha…what about Akira's painting?"

Itachi paused in his work, his onyx eyes flickered briefly before resuming their calm stare as he casually laid the papers he was holding in his hand back onto the table.

Kiba ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about that too. What did Akira paint anyway?"

It had been bothering Kiba for awhile after he had read the diary but it had slipped his mind during all the previous events.

Itachi paused.

Gaara and Kiba glanced at him, an expectant look in their eyes.

"I don't know"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Gaara sighed.

Itachi's onyx eyes flickered before he smirked.

"Well, you could always get Sak to help you look for the painting" suggested Itachi, resuming his work.

Kiba's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't think we should go ask Sak to look for a painting that Akira painted when she finally moved on" stated Kiba, waving his arms around to express his meaning.

Itachi sighed as he placed his papers on the table again before scrutinizing the occupants within the room.

He knew that Kiba wouldn't be happy with the suggestion but Itachi also know for a fact that if Akira had hidden his painting then Sakura would be the most likely one to know all of his hiding places or at least hints.

Itachi also believed that it would be something that Sakura would want to see.

* * *

Gaara's eyes travelled from Itachi to Kiba.

Although he could understand Kiba's concerns, he thought that it should actually be something that Sakura should decide whether or not she wanted to look for.

"Kiba"

Kiba swiveled around slightly to look questioningly at Gaara.

"I think it is something we should go ask Sak…it is her decision after all" reasoned Gaara.

He knew how intelligent Kiba was and his ability to logically think everything out but Gaara also understood how Kiba's protective feelings for Sak would interfere in making a logical conclusion.

Kiba's eyes narrowed at him but Gaara could practically see his mind pondering over the pro's and con's of asking Sakura.

Sighing resignedly, Kiba threw up his arms in a gesture of defeat before turning to Gaara and then Itachi with a defeated grin.

"Fine, I'll go drive to Sak's place now and surprise her" grinned Kiba, reaching for his car keys that he had placed on Itachi's coffee table.

Although he couldn't bring the car, 'Sakura', over here, Kiba had purchased a car here as well so that he could still drive around.

Hands searching on the table, Kiba frowned as he noticed the absence of a certain metal object that would unlock his car.

Realisation dawned.

Eyes widening, Kiba stared wide eyed at the retreating figure of Gaara exiting the room before his eyes traveled downwards to see the car keys dangling from Gaara's fingers.

He should have expected that.

Especially with Gaara being so quick thanks to his athletic ability.

Snapping out of his shock, Kiba hurriedly stood up.

"Gaara! Wait, no, don't go out there with my keys….wait, Gaara, HANG ON don't you dare start my car's engine!" exclaimed Kiba, his voice still being heard from Itachi's room as he chased after Gaara.

Itachi sighed before smirking to himself in his now empty room.

His mind flickered back to the car ride experience that he had been a part of, along with Kiba and Sakura's father, with Gaara as the driver.

Itachi smirked.

"Don't die Kiba"

* * *

In a silent room where everything is still, a large painting hangs on the wall, positioned for all to see but yet no one comes in, the room's whereabouts a hidden mystery.

So it remains there, the frame of the painting maintaining that timeless image within its smooth border.

Each stroke of the painting like a loving caress, expressing feelings and emotions that cannot be conveyed through words.

So the painting waits.

Waiting to be discovered and unveiled.

* * *

**Wow, it's been so long since I've last written. So, I've decided to write a story telling about the character's search for Akira's painting because I realized that I had failed to mention where it was hidden and what it was a painting of in Bad Girl, Good Girl. **

**Thank you to ChocolateKisses9 for reminding me about the painting! XD Because I wouldn't have written this story otherwise.**

**But yes, this story is kind of like a sequel and I was going to make this story a one shot but I decided to make it a few chapters so I hope you all enjoy reading it! Ahahaha thank you to everyone who liked Bad Girl, Good Girl, so I hope you all enjoy reading this as well XD**

**Please read and review! THANKS XD**

** s2CherryBlossoms2 **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**A/N: Sorry for the massive delay for this chapter but now here it is so hopefully everyone enjoys it.**

_Recap:_

_Itachi sighed before smirking to himself in his now empty room._

_His mind flickered back to the car ride experience that he had been a part of, along with Kiba and Sakura's father, with Gaara as the driver._

_Itachi smirked._

"_Don't die Kiba"_

* * *

Kiba clung onto the car door, his seat belt tightly keeping him in place. His hands ventured along the seatbelt ensuring that it was definitely tight and that if the car was to come to an abrupt halt, he wouldn't be thrown forward by the impact.

Brown eyes quickly darted to his side where the driver sat there calmly as if nothing was wrong with his driving.

Kiba, unfortunately, had failed to retrieve his beloved keys from the dangerous driver.

Although he had insisted that he wouldn't step into the car with Gaara as the driver, he had been unceremoniously pulled into the car by an impatient, but calm, Gaara before Gaara drove off…leading to Kiba having to hurriedly put his seatbelt to save his life.

Another swerve around a corner led to Kiba's hands tightening on the door handle, his knuckles turning white.

"G-Gaara…you know, you slow down before you turn a corner…H-H-HEY DON'T SPEED UP!"

Kiba hoped that he would reach Sakura in one piece…or at least alive.

* * *

"Sakura seems happy with the younger Uchiha" commented Mr Haruno absently as he stared out the window, his fists instinctively clenching although a relieved grin settled onto his features.

His wife glanced up with a knowing smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't start playing the over protective father now. I know you like that boy as well" smiled Mrs Haruno, her eyes returning to the book she was reading as she sat curled up on the armchair.

Mr Haruno sighed.

It was true that he approved of Sasuke Uchiha because he made his daughter happy and seemed reasonable enough but he couldn't help feeling protective towards his daughter. After all, Sakura was his only daughter.

Standing there, staring out the window, he thought about all the events that had led up to this point in their lives where everything was peaceful once more and going smoothly. He enjoyed his conversations with Vince once more and they had sat down and discussed all their problems and conflicts, gently and cautiously sorting out their issues. Although their friendship would never be the way it once was, they would always be close friends.

Sakura's mother gazed at her husband before swiftly standing and strolling towards him.

"Kai…"

Sakura's father glanced towards his wife, lifting up an arm to wrap around her shoulders as she stood close to him.

She knew that the past events could never be forgotten and she knew that when she looked into her daughter's eyes and her friends eyes that, even though now they were clear and happy, they still held wisdom too mature for their age.

Suddenly, she felt her husband's arm stiffen slightly around her slim shoulders.

Glancing up instantly, she noted the shocked and slightly horrified expression on her husband's face as he stared out the window.

"Kai…?"

A loud crash resounded from outside.

Sakura's mother's eyes widened.

"What was that?"

Mr Haruno sighed.

"That was Gaara….and our mailbox"

* * *

Sakura abruptly wrenched her lips away from Sasuke's lips as a loud crash was heard outside.

"What…"

Sasuke sighed.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Sasuke kissed her gently on the cheek before standing up and offering a hand to help her up.

As much as he would love to sit here and continue kissing her, he also knew that she was curious about what had caused the loud crash. He could see her furrowed eyebrows and confused yet worried look on her face.

He smirked as he noted her disheveled state, her flushed face and her swollen lips before he glanced away as she glared up at him, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go see what that whole commotion was about" murmured Sasuke, still quite smug but attempting not to exhibit it, heading towards the door with her small hand held comfortingly in his.

Turning the doorknob, Sasuke smirked.

Swooping down for another quick kiss, surprising Sakura in the process, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leading her out of the room and down the stairs.

Sakura smiled, her eyes gentle as she stared at Sasuke's back as he led the way in front of her. She still couldn't believe that she had met someone like him and she was glad that he hadn't given up on her during those past events. Although she probably wouldn't tell him that…it was too embarrassing.

Glancing up once more at his back, she felt a smile tug at her lips once more.

Well…maybe she would tell him that one day.

Abruptly, Sasuke stopped in front of her and Sakura swiftly moved to the side to avoid colliding into him.

"Sasuke…?"

All she received in reply was a sigh.

Following his gaze, she stared through the now open front door where she could clearly see a car that had clearly run straight into the mailbox but next to the car…her eyes widened.

There stood Kiba, shaking his head at the dented car and looking slightly disheveled and dazed, and Gaara, who was studying the mailbox with an almost puzzled look on his visage.

She couldn't believe it.

Kiba and Gaara were here…

"Sorry, Mr Haruno. I'll pay you back for the mailbox" greeted Gaara as he stepped through the front door.

Sakura's parents who were standing next to the front door glanced at him with slightly amused expressions.

"It's fine Gaara. You don't need to pay for anything" replied Mr Haruno.

Kiba shook his head as he stepped through the door after Gaara, exchanging a knowing look with Sakura's father before her parents walked away.

Sakura was shocked.

She definitely hadn't been expecting them back so soon but she hadn't seen them for so long and her eyes drank their appearances hungrily, instantly verifying if they were healthy or not.

Gaara appeared the same although his red hair seemed to have grown slightly longer. Kiba, although he seemed a bit pale and dazed, was the same grinning boy she remembered and she was glad.

She was content that they hadn't completely changed.

When they had initially left, Sakura had been glad for them but also worried. She was scared that once they left, when they returned they would be completely different people…people that she would no longer know.

Sakura's viridian green eyes widened as Gaara's green eyes found hers before she glanced at Kiba who grinned sheepishly and held out his arms.

"Uh…Surprise?"

* * *

Kiba's eyes scanned over the sight in front of him.

He hadn't seen Sakura for so long and the sight of her was definitely a relief. Especially when Gaara was all he had for company overseas.

Her pink hair had grown longer and she appeared healthy and well although Kiba glanced at her swollen lips suspiciously before his brown eyes travelled downwards and analysed the entwined hands of Sakura and the younger Uchiha.

Glancing briefly at the younger Uchiha, who merely raised an eyebrow at him and greeted him with a smirk, Kiba sighed.

His eyes widened as a pink blur suddenly hurtled into his outstretched arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiba…it's been so long!"

Kiba's brown eyes softened as he returned Sakura's hug.

"I've missed you Sak"

Reluctantly he released her so that she could hug Gaara.

Kiba grinned and reached out his hand to shake the younger Uchiha's hand.

"It's been a while younger Uchiha"

"Yeah"

Kiba couldn't help but notice that after Sakura's greeting, she returned back to the Uchiha's side instinctively.

His eyes softened on the two.

As a couple, he knew that they probably still argued a lot with both of their stubborn personalities but even Kiba had to accept how absolutely perfect the two of them together were. He also had to entrust Sasuke to protect Sakura while Kiba and Gaara were overseas and so far, Sasuke hadn't let them down.

Even though initially he had been jealous, just observing how content Sakura was beside the younger Uchiha erased all those feelings. After all, he had always wanted Sakura to be happy again.

"Um…so what happened to the car?" questioned Sakura, peering outside once more before her father closed the front door.

Instantly reminded of his recent near death experience, Kiba's brown eyes narrowed at Gaara who merely stared blankly at Sakura.

He felt sick just remembering all the swerves, the sudden accelerated speeding, the abrupt halts and the final crash into the mailbox at which he had promptly lurched forward against his seatbelt, feeling as if all the air had been knocked out of him.

"See Sakura, this is what happens when you let Gaara drive" stated Kiba as calmly as possible.

Realisation dawned on Sakura's features while the younger Uchiha turned to glance at Gaara, raising an eyebrow as if to consider how someone could drive that badly.

"That mailbox appeared out of nowhere" reasoned Gaara, shrugging.

Doubtful glances were immediately thrown in Gaara's direction.

Sasuke shrugged and smirked at Gaara.

"Hey, I should introduce you to a guy called Naruto. I think you two would get along well. You can even drive his car"

Kiba watched as Sakura instantly hit Sasuke's arm.

For some reason, seeing Sakura and the younger Uchiha acting so familiarly with each other created feelings of relief yet envy within Kiba. He couldn't help but feel that the physical distance between Sakura and Kiba and Gaara during their overseas studies had prevented him from witnessing her growth. He had been worried that the distance would cause their friendship to become distant but when Sakura swiveled around to shoot him a gentle smile, Kiba knew that it would be fine.

"So…what brings you two here so early?" questioned Sakura inquisitively, a curious gleam in her viridian eyes as she led Kiba and Gaara into the living room before settling herself onto the couch with Sasuke beside her.

Kiba shot Gaara a wary look, unsure of how to approach her question.

It was true that they had arrived here to ask Sakura about the diaries and to verify if she wanted to search for Akira's painting but both Kiba and Gaara hadn't exactly thought about _how _to ask her.

Combing his fingers through his tousled brown hair, Kiba released a soft sigh before glancing up into Sakura's inquisitive eyes.

"Um…well…you see…" began Kiba hesitantly, his mind racing with ways he could ask her while Gaara remained silent next to him, completely unhelpful.

Kiba sighed once more.

"Sak…don't misunderstand this, but have you already read through Akira's diary or Itachi's diary?"

Sakura's eyes flashed in surprise while Sasuke's arm, possessively wrapped around her shoulder, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

A small frown appeared on her lips.

* * *

"Yes…of course I read them. Why?"

It was true that she had read them after much contemplation. At times, the diaries made her smile as they recounted the more content moments of the past while other times evoked feelings of sadness and misery. She had struggled to continue reading during those times but knew that she had to so that she could fully understand what had occurred in the past and the reasons behind them.

Sasuke bringing her chocolate and her other favourite desserts definitely helped during those times as well. When she read, Sasuke would place the desserts in front of her and leave the room, knowing that she wouldn't want him to be there when she revisited the past especially since it was a challenge she wanted to overcome by herself.

Sakura watched as Kiba shifted slightly, a nervous expression apparent on his features.

She was curious as to why Kiba had brought up the subject, particularly since he appeared uncomfortable.

"Well…Sak…when you read the diaries, do you remember reading about a painting?"

Sakura frowned, pondering.

She felt that she had read about a painting in the diaries before but it had only been a very brief section in one of the diaries so she wasn't sure.

"I might have…why?" questioned Sakura as Sasuke squeezed her shoulder again to reassure her.

She inwardly smiled, enjoying his small gestures of support.

Although he didn't converse that much and when he did speak, it was usually to make some smug remark, Sasuke definitely expressed himself through his small comforting gestures that filled Sakura with warmth every time.

Sakura observed as Kiba flung Gaara a, you-almost-killed-me-therefore-you're-asking-her, look.

Gaara sighed, green eyes flickering back to meet Sakura's question gaze as she quirked an eyebrow up in response as if to prompt him to explain.

Sasuke merely smirked at the two boys, watching in amusement and curiosity.

"Sak…Akira's artwork must have been significant to him. Would you like to search for it?" stated Gaara bluntly.

Kiba held his head in his hands, releasing a groan in response to Gaara's straightforwardness.

Sakura's viridian eyes widened in surprise at the question. She had definitely not been expecting Kiba and Gaara to ask her that.

Her mind whirled, trying to figure out how to answer it.

Did she want to search for Akira's painting?

She wanted to view Akira's last artwork but then discovering the artwork could cause old feelings to resurface and she would have to revisit the past once more.

Inhaling a shuddering breath, she slowly looked at Kiba who was staring at her in a reassuring manner and Gaara whose eyes softened slightly as they met her gaze.

She could do this.

Sakura had already faced most of her past and this painting would be the final puzzle piece of the past.

"Yes"

That one word contained a mixture of Sakura's emotions but the determined look in her eyes never wavered.

Sakura watched Kiba's lips split into a relieved grin while Gaara nodded his head in response.

Feeling the reassuring squeeze of Sasuke once more, she was startled when Sasuke slowly stood up and turned as if to head for the door.

* * *

"Yes"

The moment that word had left Sakura's mouth, Sasuke wasn't sure how to react or what to feel. In a way he was jealous that Sakura was determined to search for Akira's painting but he also knew that by discovering this painting, she would be able to completely move on from the past.

But Sasuke wasn't sure where this would leave him during her journey.

Whenever she had read through those diaries, he had left her alone knowing that it was her challenge and that she wouldn't want him there as she revisited the past.

However, he had still lingered, providing her with her favourite food as if to reassure her and also to maintain some of his presence around her.

Now that she was going to search for Akira's painting, Sasuke assumed that she would want him to leave her alone once more as he had for the diaries.

He didn't enjoy it but if that was what was necessary for her to face her challenges…

Squeezing her slim shoulder in a reassuring manner, he slowly stood up, ignoring Kiba's confused expression and Gaara's inquiring gaze.

Turning to head for the door, he instantly felt a smooth hand wrap around his wrist, preventing him from taking another step.

To say he was surprised was an understatement but outwardly, his onyx coloured eyes slowly travelled down to meet the confused expression of Sakura.

He maintained his gaze as Sasuke observed the realization of why he was leaving dawn on Sakura's features.

She frowned before fiercely staring at Sasuke, a determined look apparent in her green eyes.

"Stay with me"

* * *

In that same silent room, the painting awaits, its beauty timeless.

Where time has not affected it, time outside that silent room has shifted, its impacts affecting the people who the painting waits for.

Slowly, cautiously, hearts begin to gradually open up even more, tentatively accepting those that are significant as the clock ticks away, every second instigating a change.

But now the hands of the clock have halted.

Not moving forward, not moving back.

Soon the choices will be the fingers that move the hands of the clock.

The painting continues waiting in a silent room…

With a clock that has stopped long ago.

* * *

**YAY another chapter done. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**

**Please read and review! THANKS XD**

**3 s2CherryBlossoms2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

**A/N: Okay first of all, I owe everyone a huge apology for the insanely long time this took me to upload and I'm well aware of how long I've kept everyone waiting for this next chapter but yes time moved by so fast and I have been kept insanely busy with university, work, travelling and daily life as usual. **

**But no more excuses! I shall try to update more often than the last chapter since I don't want to keep everyone waiting. This chapter is quite short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
**

**But yes, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Turning to head for the door, he instantly felt a smooth hand wrap around his wrist, preventing him from taking another step._

_To say he was surprised was an understatement but outwardly, his onyx coloured eyes slowly travelled down to meet the confused expression of Sakura. _

_He maintained his gaze as Sasuke observed the realization of why he was leaving dawn on Sakura's features. _

_She frowned before fiercely staring at Sasuke, a determined look apparent in her green eyes._

"_Stay with me"_

* * *

Sasuke stared down at her surprised before smirking, his onyx coloured eyes softening on her determined stare.

Slipping his fingers to entwine with hers, he gave her slender fingers a reassuring squeeze before raising his eyes to look at the other occupants in the room who were staring away from the couple as if to avoid intruding on what seemed to be an intimate scene.

Kiba seemed to be completely enthralled with the table sitting in the room while Gaara gazed at the chair as if it was the most mesmerizing item in the world.

Sasuke coughed.

Both heads warily turned back to look at the couple while Sakura simultaneously turned around and beamed at them.

"I'm ready" smiled Sakura, her viridian eyes gazing at her two close friends.

Gaara nodded, his lips curving into a half smile while Kiba grinned.

"Great! But I need food first" grinned Kiba, strolling towards the door to head for the kitchen. As his head disappeared around the corner, Sasuke arched an eyebrow before leaning down to brush his lips gently against Sakura's ear, inciting a shiver from the girl, his deep voice husky against it. Although his voice was undoubtedly sensual, his words were not.

"I've never noticed…but Kiba and Naruto could be great friends"

Amusement laced his words and Sakura could only smile knowingly in response.

If Kiba and Gaara were here, there was a high chance of them bumping into Naruto one day and Sakura had to admit, she would like to see how her closest friends and her new friend interacted.

She smirked.

Could be chaotic.

* * *

Kiba wandered down the hallway, glancing around in an attempt to remember where the kitchen was.

He was starving.

Before the nightmare driving of Gaara, he had barely eaten anything which he guessed…was beneficial in a way because if he had eaten a lot, he would probably have vomited somewhere after stumbling out of the car.

Kiba shook his head, running his fingers through his tousled brown hair.

He had no idea how Gaara's driving could be so bad without him even realizing.

Oh, the power of ignorance.

Kiba was still debating on whether or not Gaara was actually that bad at driving or if he had improved but was purposely driving in that manner to annoy Kiba. He was beginning to think it was more to the first option.

His stomach rumbled, the sound embarrassingly loud.

Arriving at the kitchen, Kiba peeked his head in to see if anyone was around and promptly paled.

Kiba couldn't decide what was worse.

The fact that he wouldn't be able to attain any food since there were people in the kitchen or the fact that he had just walked in to witness Sakura's parents hugging in the centre of the kitchen, their mouths attached, moving sensually against each other, unaware of their new audience.

Kiba blanched.

No one wanted to see their parents in an intimate embrace, let alone one of his closest friend's parents.

He wanted the floor to open and swallow him up now. This was so awkward on so many levels.

Kiba could only be grateful for the fact that they hadn't noticed his presence...

Sakura's mum released a breathy moan.

…Or not. Kiba was now wishing that they had noticed him so that they would pull away from each other.

Watching in horror as Sakura's mum brought herself even closer to her husband, hands caressing her husband's neck, Kiba decided to sacrifice his need to eat and hurriedly turned around and hightailed it as fast as possible and as far as possible.

His mind was forever scarred.

First he had to deal with Gaara's insane psychotic driving and now not only was he still starving, the image of Sakura's parents in an intimate embrace would now be imprinted forever in his mind.

He shuddered.

Oh god, why him?

* * *

Sakura sat there, quietly conversing to Gaara as they both shared stories and caught up, while Sasuke sat next to her, his fingers combing through her pink locks gently.

She was currently questioning Gaara about the incident with the car and the mailbox that had occurred earlier, an amused glint in her eyes as he adamantly refused to budge from his argument that the mailbox had appeared out of nowhere.

Previously when Kiba had grumbled to her about Gaara's inability to drive a car, she had merely thought that he had been exaggerating about Gaara's incapability.

As Kiba stumbled into the room, his face pale as if he had just seen a ghost, Sakura stood up worriedly, immediately questioning him.

He turned towards her slowly…and immediately blanched.

"Oh god, your parents…I am _never _going to be able to look at them in the same way"

Kiba shook his head.

Sakura frowned at him, confused, while Sasuke and Gaara exchanged an amused and knowing glance with each other.

As realization dawned on Sakura, she gaped before furrowing her eyebrows.

"Eew, Kiba, really? I don't need to imagine my parents in that position"

"Imagine? At least YOU didn't actually witness it with your own eyes!...I think I need to invent brain bleach…"

Kiba collapsed against a chair next to Gaara's, bending over with his hands against his face as if blocking his eyesight might rid the image.

Sasuke smirked.

Gaara stared blankly at the slouched figure beside him while Sakura sighed.

"Ok, on the topic of the painting…Where do you suggest we start looking?"

Gaara nudged Kiba impatiently before sighing when he received no response.

"Well, we were hoping that you would know any places" commented Gaara, green eyes flickering towards Sakura's in an questioning glance.

Sakura tilted her head, her eyes thoughtful as she pondered about any places that Akira would have deemed significant. It had been such a long time ago…

"Well…he would have put it into a room right? So it has to be in a building…why not go to his house?" mumbled Sakura in thought.

Kiba glanced up, the memory of Sakura's parents erased from his mind for now.

"But didn't Akira's dad already sell the place? I heard from your dad that he is living elsewhere at the moment"

"Yeah except even though he couldn't live there because of the memories, he couldn't sell it for the exact same reason" explained Sakura, a sad smile on her face as her eyes softened remembering Vince's dilemma and his inability to part with the home.

Sasuke stayed silent beside her, acting as an observer.

After all, he never knew Akira personally so there would be nothing worth contributing.

"So we need the key right?" drawled Kiba.

"Yeah, Akira's dad is having a meeting with Itachi today so you can ask him then" smiled Sakura, standing up as she prepared to leave the house. Sasuke casually hoisted himself up from the couch before settling a hand on Sakura's waist.

Kiba immediately stood up and snatched his keys away from Gaara, staring pointedly at him while Gaara stared calmly up at him.

"I'm going to drive"

* * *

The hunt is on and the treasure is waiting. The curtains have opened for a whole new show and the same characters are back, matured, calm and ready. Time is moving forward and the people move with it, there will be no stopping what has already begun and the difficulties that they will face.

It's time to go.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh are you all leaving now?"

Everyone turned their heads only to see Sakura's mum smiling at them curiously with her husband by her side.

Kiba paled.

"We checked the car for you Kiba, just to make sure it was working properly" explained Sakura's father, gesturing to the car sitting innocently outside.

Kiba nodded, not willing himself to speak.

As everyone headed outside, only Kiba heard the words Sakura's mum suddenly whispered.

"It felt just like a date when we were teenagers when we were in the car" giggled Sakura's mum softly as her husband replied cheekily.

"At least we didn't leave any incriminating evidence"

Kiba paled dramatically once more. Unwanted images of his car and Sakura's parents corrupted his mind.

"Oh, please no"

Kiba shook his head and hurriedly sped off.

He was going to pretend he hadn't heard anything.

Definitely time to go.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**3 s2Cherryblossoms2**


End file.
